La chica del servicio
by lony-chan
Summary: Amu va a trabajar para los Tsukiyomi ¿que pasara cuando conozca a los integrantes de la familia? lean y decidan quien ganara AMUTO o TADAMU la decision es de ustedes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este fic espero que sea de su agrado besotes y gracias por leerlo y espero muchos comentarios espero acerlos algo largos**

**Shugo Chara no es de mi propiedad es de Peach-pit y solo escribo porque me gusta XD**

**No se cuantos años tengan en el anime pero aquí ya están grandes voy a poner las edades conforme la historia avance va a y porfa tengan me paciencia soy algo lenta =)**

**N/a: Nota de la autora, **_pensamientos de los personajes. __  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - El comienzo**

**AMU POV**

Solo faltaban 2 semanas para terminar la prepa. Hola soy Hinamori Amu y tengo 18 años voy en la preparatoria Seiyo junto con mis amigos y sus charas Kukai con Daichi, Yaya con Pepe, Rima con Kusu Kusu, Nadeshiko con Temari, Nagihiko con Rhythm **(N/a: Aqui si son hermanos gemelos)** y Kairi con Musashi y mis charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.

Después de que pasaron esas 2 semanas termine y empece a buscar empleo Nadeshiko y Nagihiko me recomendaron trabajar para los Tsukiyomi una de las familias mas ricas de japón pero en cuanto se entero Rima nos mando a llamar a todos.

Rima:- Nadeshiko Y Nagihiko ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE DARLE ESA IDEA A AMU!-dijo gritandoles a ellos y los demas nos quedamos como congelados al comportamiento de Rima entonces Nadeshiko empezó a hablar

Nadeshiko:- Cálmate Rima pero ¿de cual idea hablas?

Rima:- ¿como quieres que me calme? me refiero a la idea de trabajar con los Tsukiyomi

Nagihiko:- aaaa esa ¿que tiene de malo? es una familia rica podria conseguir buen sueldo

Amu:- eso es verdad y ademas no he conseguido un buen empleo desde que me vine a vivir sola -me le quede mirando para que viera que necesitaba el trabajo

Rima:- lo se pero es que los Tsukiyomi son muy...bueno no me caen muy bien- dijo con cara de disgustada

Kukai:- ¿por que?- dijo con cara de sorprendido

Rima:- no lo se...creo es porque se creen superiores a los demás- siguió con su tono de estoy muy enojada

Yaya:- Rima no es para tanto

Rima:- claro que si pe...- en ese momento la interrumpí

Amu:- RIMA -le dije casi gritando y me voltio a ver sorprendida- ya envié mi solicitud ayer ya no hay nada que hacer solo les dije porque queria que se enteraran ya que son mis amigos

Rima:- bueno cierto esta es tu decisión perdón por interferir -después de decir esto se puso triste

Kairi:-Rima tampoco es para que te pongas triste seguro que le va bien con ellos -dijo esto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro de rima- hoy es un hermoso día por que no vamos al parque de atracciones que acaban de abrir

Yaya:- es una buena idea vamos **(N/a: como me aburro poniendo nombres solo voy a poner sus iniciales pero en el caso de Kukai y Kairi los boy a poner así Ku y Kai y para Nadeshiko y Nagihiko asi Na y Nagi)**

Despues de pasar ese rato desagradable fuimos al parque y nos divertimos mucho Rima siguio enojada un rato pero despues se empezo a divertir. Llegando a mi casa encontre un sobre abajo de mi puerta lo recogi y lo abri decia que me abian aceptado para trabajar alli y que empezaba dentro de tres dias, estaba contenta y algo nerviosa pero al fin consegiria un trabajo mas o menos desente. Pero de repente recorde lo que habia pasado un año antes.

FLASH BLAK

Un dia antes de terminar la semana y empezar el ultimo semestre de segundo año de la preparatoria me pelie con mis padres porque decian que llegaba abeses muy tarde a la casa y les dije que era porque me quedaba a hacer tareas pero no me crelleron y me dijeron que quedaba castigada les dije que era injusto agarre me subi a mi cuarto y empeze a guardar mis cosas en una maleta baje ya con la maleta y les dije que me mudaria serca de la escuela y que no me importaba lo que me dijeran ellos solo me empezaron a gritar mientras salia de la casa. Esa noche me quede con Rima y le dije que era lo que habia pasado y al dia siguiente me alludo a encontrar un departamento pero en lugar de eso Rima me compro una casa pequeña muy linda por cierto pero le dije que no era nesesario y aun asi me la compro y pasamos la tarde en mi nueva casa junto con todos mis amigos y sus charas

fin del FLASH BLAK

El despertador sono y me sobresalte hoy le diria a mis amigos la noticia de que me aceptaron. Les mande un mensaje a todos deciendoles que los esperaba en el parque a las 3:00 y que les tenia una gran noticia despues de eso me bañe y me vesti con una falda de cuadros y una playera negra y me hize una coleta no me gusta estar con mucha ropa por estos dias, solo faltaba una hora y media para que fueran al parque entonses comense a pensar como seran los Tsukiyomi hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos. **(N/a: en los charas talves si ponga los nombres completos =P)**

Ran:- hey Amu-chan ¿en que estas pensando?- dijo algo preocupada

A:- Solo en como seran los Tsukiyomi-dije mirando hacia el techo

Miki:- seguro que estas pensando en el hijo de esa familia ¿verdad?

A:- noooo lo que pasa es que ni siquiera los conosco solo se la direccion de la casa y que la casa es muy grande y hermosa yyyy ya

Suu:- y si son malos con tigo-desu

A:- si eso ocurre renuncio y ya

Dia:- pero... -dijo esto algo seria y la voltie a ver

A:- pero... ¿que? -le dije medio seria y las otras se le quedaron mirando con cara de que le quiere decir

Dia:- pero nada -puse mi cara de dimelo ahora y se puso nerviosa- s-s-solo e-es mi imaginacion

A:-esta bien -dije exalando fuertemente en eso vi el reloj- DEMONIOS -dije gritando a lo que mis charas se espantaron -ya se me hiso tarde -y sali corriendo al parque seguida por mis charas

Llegando al parque me encontre con Kairi y Musaschi.

A:- HOLA ¡BUENAS TARDES KAIRI! -le grite llegando hacia el - hola Musaschi

Ran, Miki Suu y Dia:- hola Kairi y Musaschi

Kai y Musaschi:- hola chicas

A:- ¿te hice esperar mucho? -le dije dandole una sonrisa y le vi un leve sonrojo

Kai:-n-no ¿porque? -dijo esto desviando un poco la mirada

A:- nada mas -iva a preguntarle algo pero escuche una vos a lo lejos

Ku:- Amu, Kairi HOLA -era Kukai que venia corriendo junto con Daichi

A y Kai:- hola Kukai y Daichi-respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo ya que habia llegado

Daichi:- Hola a todos

Ran, Miki Suu, Dia y Musaschi:- hola Daichi -enseguida de esto llego Nadeshiko con Nagihiko y sus charas

A:- HOLA -les grite sacandolos de su conversasion y ellos me respondieron

Na y Nagi:- hola Amu -dijeron los dos acercandose

Nagi:- hoy te ves muy animada Amu -al decir esto creo que me sonroje un poco porque el me sonrio

A:- e-es que les tengo una b-buena noticia -dije algo nerviosa

Despues de un rato llegaron Yaya y Rima en el caro de ella bajaron del auto junto con sus charas. Ya que estabamos todos los invite a un restaurante que estaba algo lejos de alli y Rima insistio en llevarnos a lo que accedimos. Ya que habiamos acabado de comer y el postre salimos y los invite al parque donde les diria la noticia.

A:- c-chicos les quiero d-decir el p-por q-que los mande a llamar e-es que... -estaba super nerviosa pues no sabia que me ivan a decir con esta noticia entonses lo solte sin mas ni mas- ya me aceptaron para trabajar con los Tsukiyomi -en ese momento todos se quedaron muy callados y sorprendidios

Ku:- no mientes verdad amu fue muy rapida la respuesta yo digo que demaciado rapida

A:- no miento es la verdad me llego la carta ayer

Ku:- estonces -se puso muy serio y los demas no habian dicho nada parece que esperaban la reaccion de Kukai- TE FELICITO AMU- dijo levantaando el dedo gordo en señal de aprovacion a lo que los demas y yo nos quedamos sorprendidios

Y:- si felicidades amu-chi

Nagi:-ya viste te lo dije felicidades Amu

Na:-si felicidades

Kai:- que bien te felicito

R:- si yo tambien -dijo con cara de demonios no se podian aver tardado mas ¬¬

charas:- FELICIDADES AMU

Despues de esto todos se fueron quedandonos solas mis charas y yo. Volvi a casa y me recoste quedadome profundamente dormida.

* * *

**El siguiente lo voy a hacer mucho mas interesante asi que sigan leyendo porfa a y porfa deje comentarios y decidad quien gana AMUTO o TADAMU decidan ustedes porque yo ya no se que poner porfa espero su decicion**


	2. Chapter 2: trabajando y conociendo

Hola este fin espero que sea de su agrado besotes y gracias por leerlo y espero muchos comentarios espero hacerlos algo largos

Shugo Chara no es de mi propiedad es de Peach-pit y solo escribo porque me gusta XD

No sé cuántos años tengan en el anime pero aquí ya están grandes voy a poner las edades conforme la historia avance va a y porfa tengan me paciencia soy algo lenta =)

N/a: Nota de la autora, _pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: TRABAJANDO Y CONOCIENDO**

**AMU POV**

Los 3 días restantes pasaron muy rápido, tenía la impresión de que el día en que empezaría a trabajar sería muy largo.

Sonó la alarma y di un pequeño salto en el cual me caí de la cama

A: Auch maldición -dije sobándome

Ran: ¿Por qué tan temprano Amu-chan? –dijo bostezando

A: porque hoy empiezo a trabajar para los Tsukiyomi –dije algo feliz por mi trabajo más o menos decente

Miki: qué bueno que quieras ser puntual –dijo saliendo de su huevo y bostezando

Dia: oye es su primer día de trabajo –la sermoneo

Suu: ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?-desu

A: te lo agradecería mucho Suu

Me fui a dar un baño y me vestí con lo mejor que tenía, quería dar buena impresión. Baje lo más rápido que pude a la cocina y allí estaba Suu esperándome con el desayuno

A: me van a acompañar verdad –les dije disfrutando mi desayuno

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia: claro que si –se veían muy contentas

A: que bueno –y les sonreí

A las 9:00 llegue a la casa de los Tsukiyomi, era una casa súper grande y linda, muy lujosa tenía un gran patio con una fuente y flores, me gustó mucho, al entrar había 2 escaleras que se encontraban a los costados, una alfombra roja que solo llegaba a la entrada, había una estatua en medio, un candelabro colgando del techo, una puerta en cada costado justo antes de subir las escaleras y atrás de la estatua había un pasillo que supongo te llevaba a la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¡guau! Es más bonita por adentro –creo que lo dije un poco alto porque el mayordomo que me estaba guiando se me quedo viendo como diciendo _"verdad que si" _

- Amu-chan ¿podemos ir a ver por allí a ver que encontramos? –Dijo llamando la atención de las demás –siiii Amu-chan

-está bien pero con cuidado no se vallan a perder –dije muy bajo para que el mayordomo no me creyera que estaba loca o algo por el estilo

-SIIII –y se fueron muy contentas jugando _"esas mis charas" _ me dije a mi misma

-sígame señorita –dijo muy serio el mayordomo y lo seguí. Llegamos a una puerta que toco y abrió –aquí se va a cambiar cuando se levante –me mostro los vestidores y oye espera dijo "cuando se levante" solo asentí con la cabeza

-si mmmmm a si no olvides darle los documentos adiós –dijo una señora guardando el celular, medio joven que supuse era la señora de la casa tenía el pelo a la cintura rubio ojos color azul rey y iba de traje –hola ¿tú eres la nueva?

-esto si ¿porque? –dije algo confundida

-bien yo sigo con el recorrido Tom –le dijo al mayordomo, Tom no se oía nada mal y me extendió una mano diciendo que la siguiera

-si señora –dijo y se fue

-yo soy la señora de la casa bienvenida aquí solo vivimos por el momento mi hija y yo, mi esposo y mi hijo están en la militarizada, te voy a enseñar a tus compañeras de trajo ¡Ah! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Hinamori, Hinamori Amu señora. Pero me puede decir Amu –dije inclinándome en señal de respeto

-bien Amu, te voy a dejar a mi hija ya que ella es de tu edad, seguro que te llevas bien con ella hay mira allí esta… ¡UTAU! –grito y al momento la chica se acercó, era rubia su cabello lo traía amarrado en dos coletas y le llegaba más debajo de la cintura, tenía los ojos morados, llevaba un vestido negro, zapatos negros y traía unas calcetas largas negras **(N/a: así como se viste ella normalmente de negro)**

-¿Qué pasa madre?–pregunto mirándome la chica

-mira ella es la que se va a encargar de ti –me señalo –se llama Hinamori Amu

-hola soy Hinamori Amu –me incline –pero me puedes decir Amu un gusto en conocerla

-hola soy Tsukiyomi Utau –sonrió –pero me puedes decir Utau espero que seamos buenas amigas

-si yo también –le regrese la sonrisa

-lo lamento me tengo que retirar estoy un poco ocupada adiós –dicho esto se fue corriendo

-hay esta niña siempre ocupada –dijo y me sonrió seguro vio la expresión que hice de porque –es que ella es cantante –oh cantante –y pues tiene que gravar discos, hacer conciertos, etcétera deberías escucharla alguna vez….bueno continuemos –dijo y reanudo la marcha

Después de presentarme a mis compañeras y la mayoría casi mis amigas Hannah, Susan, Nanami, Mia y Tomoko con la que por cierto no me llevaba muy bien me presento a los chicos que fueron los mayordomos Tom, Hachiro, Ken.

-y por ultimo tenemos a nuestro conductor Kukai –"_así al fin terminamos" _me dije a mi misma espera un momento QUE KUKAI TRABAJA AQUÍ –bueno te dejo tengo algo que hacer adiós

-si señora y gracias por el recorrido –me incline y después me despedí – ¿Kukai que haces aquí? no sabía que trabajabas para los Tsukiyomi ¿porque no me dijiste?

-te quería dar una sorpresa –dijo riéndose

-pues valla sorpresa me diste –estaba muy sorprendida –y sabes dónde consigo mi uniforme

-seguro que con una de tus compañeras sirvientas ¿no crees? –dijo con vos de sarcasmo

-vale solo quería afirmar –le saque la lengua –bueno me tengo que ir te veo al rato

-si adiós –dijo y se despidió

Estaba buscando a una de mis compañeras, pero de repente se me vino a la mente ¿Por qué no llamaba la señora por su nombre a su hijo? ¿Por qué su esposo y su hijo estaban en la?

-Hinamori ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Hannah sacándome de mis pensamientos –no tienes el uniforme todavía ¿verdad? –Negué con la cabeza –entonces vamos por el tuyo

La seguí y entramos en una habitación que estaba adornada muy bonito.

-aquí es donde vas a dormir –me dijo –esta a dos habitaciones de la de el joven Tsukiyomi te toca cuidar su recamara, allí –señalo un ropero –están tus uniformes

-QUEEEE VOY A DORMIR AQUÍ y ¿son muchos vestidos? –pregunte

-si, y si no te dijeron vas a tener 1 dia a la semana libre que para ti va a ser el domingo y respecto a la pregunta de los vestidos pues algo porque usamos uno para fiestas que es este –me enseño uno que seguro yo quedaba enseñando mucha pierna de hecho en TODOS esceñaba mucha pierna –pero la mayoría va con calcetas largas mira este es el que usamos de diario –me mostro uno que parecía vestido de quinceañera corto pero con un delantal enfrente **(N/a: como el de kaichou wa maid-sama =D) **me gusto mucho el diseño –y las horas para desallunar 10:30 a 11:00 para comer de las 2:30 a 3:00 de la tarde y la cena es a las 8:30 a 9:00 de la noche, cada uno tenemos horas diferentes para las comidas asi que talves comas sola, enpiezas con el cuarto del joven Tsukiyomi y luego el cuarto de la señorita Utau y por ultimo el salón cuando termines vienes a buscarme ¿vale? –asentí con la cabeza después de decir esto se fue asi que me cambie

Ya en el cuarto del joven Tsukiyomi empecé a limpiar, en su habitación había mucho polvo y algunas veces estornude, no soy alérgica al polvo pero algunas veces me molesta un poco. Ya terminado su cuarto fui al de Utau una ves allí limpie muy poco y me puse a lavar su ropa ya que también era muy poca termine en su cuarto y fui a ver el salón grande entre los pasillos me encontré con mis charas.

-CHICAS –les grite -¿Qué hacen?

-AMU-CHAN –grito y se dirijio con todas las demás hacia mi –te estábamos buscando, ya nos aburrimos ¿Qué vas hacer ahorita?

-me van a ayudar a limpiar un salón grande porfa –les dije sonriendo

-esta bien yo te ayudo-desu –dijo feliz Suu

-cuenta conmigo –afirmo Miki

-y conmigo –dijo Dia levantando el dedo gordo

-yo también Amu-chan –dijo Ran levantando sus ponpones

-bien vamos entonces –dije feliz de tenerlas a mi lado

Llegamos al salón grande primero limpiamos el techo en esto me ayudo Ran hicimos cambio de carácter y saltamos ya limpio arriba hicimos lo de en medio y abajo, aquí me ayudo Suu con tranformacion de personalidad e hice "remate honey" termine muy rápido para mi gusto fui a buscar a Hannah pero antes de salir la señora me llamo.

-Amu ¿tu hiciste todo esto? –me pregunto la señora y yo asentí con la cabeza –guau eres impresionante

-esto gracias pero alguien me enceño –dije dándole una sonrisa a Suu la cual se sonrojo

-estubo bien que te contrataramos –sono su celular miro la pantalla–lo siento pero me tengo que retirar

El dia paso igual como lo había predicho la tarde la tenia libre asi que la utilice para ver la casa y me encontré con un chico de capello rubio ojos color rojo un poco mas alto que yo muy guapo parecía un príncipe.

-esto hola –me saludo

-hola –le salude

-¿eres la nueva? –me pregunto el chico

-esto si soy Hinamori Amu –me incline en señal de respeto ya que supuse que era parte de la familia ya que llevaba ropa normal y no el uniforme

-yo soy Hotori Tadase primo de Utau y sobrino de la señora de la casa –me dijo –un gusto en conocerte Hinamori

-Amu, s-solo Amu –el asintió con la cabeza

-entonces tu dime Tadase – sonrió yo solo le devolví la sonrisa –me tengo que ir lo siento -y salio corriendo

_"El se ve guapo y es amable me pregunto si sera realmente así" _me dije a mi misma y sin darme cuenda pasaron las horas y ya eran las 10:00 hora de dormir ya que desde mañana empezarían los días duros.

* * *

**aqui les dejo el segundo perdon por la tardansa pero como les dije soy algo lenta por eso les pedi paciencia y se me olvido poner las iniciales perdon pero dejenme sus comentarios si lo quieren sin las iniciales o con las iniciales porfa besotes cuidese**


	3. Chapter 3: La cita y un nuevo amigo

**Hola este fin espero que sea de su agrado besotes y gracias por leerlo y espero muchos comentarios espero hacerlos algo largos**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que no tenia inspiración**

**Shugo Chara no es de mi propiedad es de Peach-pit y solo escribo porque me gusta XD**

**No sé cuántos años tengan en el anime pero aquí ya están grandes voy a poner las edades conforme la historia avance va a y porfa tengan me paciencia soy algo lenta =)**

**Este fic fue creado por mí, cualquier otro que se parezca es pura coincidencia. Favor de no copiarlo sin mi consentimiento**

**N/a: Nota de la autora,** _pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: LA CITA Y UN NUEVO AMIGO**

**AMU POV**

Ya había faltaban 2 días para mi primer descanso. Ya no había visto a Tadase desde hace 3 días el príncipe o a mi parecer él es un príncipe, desde aquel día.

**FLASHBACK**

El día paso igual como lo había predicho la tarde la tenía libre así que la utilice para ver la casa y me encontré con un chico de cabello rubio ojos color rojo un poco más alto que yo muy guapo parecía un príncipe.

-esto hola –me saludo

-hola –le salude

-¿eres la nueva? –me pregunto el chico

-esto si soy Hinamori Amu –me incline en señal de respeto ya que supuse que era parte de la familia ya que llevaba ropa normal, no el uniforme y además se parecía un poco a la señora

-yo soy Hotori Tadase primo de Utau y sobrino de la señora de la casa –me dijo –un gusto en conocerte Hinamori

-Amu, s-solo Amu –el asintió con la cabeza

-entonces tu dime Tadase – sonrió yo solo le devolví la sonrisa –me tengo que ir lo siento -y salió corriendo

"_Él se ve guapo y es amable me pregunto si será realmente así_" me dije a mi misma y sin darme cuenda pasaron las horas y ya eran las 10:00 hora de dormir ya que desde mañana empezarían los días duros.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Me encontraba caminando por el pasillo con mis charas hacia el salón grande, iba a limpiarlo un poco ya que no lo habían ocupado y se había ensuciado un poco.

-AMU-CHAN –escuche detrás de mí volteé y vi a Susan correr hacia min –espera nos llama la señora –_ ¿para qué? _Me pregunte y ella pareció leerme la mente –porque dice que tiene que darnos una noticia importante nos espera en la entrada en 5 minutos –dijo y se fue

-bien –le dije a mis charas las cuales voltearon –vamos entonces

Cuando llegue la mayoría de mis compañeros del trabajo ya estaban formados para recibir a la señora 5 minutos después llego

-bienvenida señora –dijimos todos al unísono

-hola chicos y chicas tengo una noticia para ustedes –dijo muy animada –mi sobrino Hotori Tadase se va a mudar con nosotros -_¿Tadase?_ Me pregunto mentalmente –pasa querido

En ese momento entro Tadase todos mis compañeras se quedaron muy embobadas yo, sin en cambio, no me sorprendo mucho.

-un placer conocerlos –saludo e hizo una reverencia –espero que nos llevemos bien –en ese momento paso lo inesperado –hola Amu –me dijo sonriéndome

-hola joven Tadase –le devolví la sonrisa e hice una reverencia en señal de respeto -¿Cómo ha estado?

-muy bien gracias –la señora, mis compañeras y compañeros se sorprendieron

-bien –dijo la señora –vamos a escoger quien se hará cargo de Tadase –la que lo va a cuidar va ha…

-disculpe querida tía –interrumpió Tadase a la señora – ¿podría escogerla yo?

-mmmm está bien –dijo ella retrocediendo y dándole el paso a Tadase

-bien entonces escojo aaa –nos empezó a mirar a todas Tadase –Hinamori Amu –"_guau que bueno que no fui yo" _pensé "_espera un segundo QQUUEE ME ESCOJIO A MI" _

-esto ¿a mí? –pregunte sin hacer caso a mis compañeras que seguro ya me estaban echando miradas asesinas

-si a ti Amu –dijo Tadase

-está bien es un placer trabajar para usted –dije haciendo una reverencia el solo me sonrió

Después de esto lo conduje a su cuarto y lo ayude a ordenarlo bajo a cenar y ese fue el gran día que tuve, después de las 9:00pm me llamo y fui muy rápido para ver que necesitaba.

**TADASE POV **

Hinamori Amu ella era una chica muy hermosa cabello rosa que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos color miel, tés blanca, amable, adorable y muchas otras cosas más. Sabía que ella debe y debería ser solo mía así que como me gusta mucho y siento que yo le gusto la invitare a una cita. Espero que acepte y llevare las cosas a la ligera para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

Después de que la llame vino muy rápido y se veía tan guapa con su uniforme de sirvienta y su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-joven Tadase ¿en qué puedo servirle? –me pregunto muy agitada supongo que venía corriendo

-pasa por favor –ella asintió con la cabeza pero en su rostro demostraba confusión

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confusa

-es que quería saber si tu…. –me puse muy nervioso pero de repente le solté todo –quería saber su tu aceptarías salir conmigo este domingo

-claro este domingo lo tengo libre –me dijo dándome una sonrisa la cual se la devolví

-bien te espero en la puerta a la 1:00 de la tarde ¿vale? –le dije

-si está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –entonces lo veo el domingo joven Tadase –dijo y salió de la habitación

En ese momento me tire en la cama y salió Kiseki de su escondite.

-pensé que iba a tener que hacer en chara-chenji contigo –me dijo sarcásticamente

-si yo también pero la verdad es que estoy feliz de que haya aceptado –dije sinceramente

Después de esto me puse a pensar cómo sería mi cita, o si se le podría llamar cita a esto, me quede muy pensativo en eso y también me pregunte que si también tendría charas.

-también sabes que el siguiente año desapareces y ya no te recordare –dije tristemente –y yo quiero empezar a hacer cosas por mí mismo

-si lo se los charas desaparecemos cuando cumples 20 pero…. –dijo bajando la cabeza –no entiendo como él pudo quedarse con su chara y ¿Cuándo desaparecerá su chara? Me refiero hasta los cuantos años desaparecerá –me dijo flotando arriba de mi cara

-si es lo que también quiero descubrir yo –dije desvistiéndome –bien ya es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer varias cosas para tener el domingo libre –dije vistiéndome nuevamente pero con una pijama –así que buenas noches –le dije a Kiseki quien estaba metiéndose a su huevo

-buenas noches Tadase –dijo antes de que se cerrara su totalmente su huevo después de eso todo se silenció y me quede dormido profundamente.

**AMU POV**

Cuando salí de la habitación oí otra voz en ella pero no le tome importancia solo pensaba en sus palabras_ "quería saber su tu aceptarías salir conmigo este domingo" _ se repetían en mi cabeza constantemente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me invito a mí y no a ninguna de mis otras compañeras? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Qué siento yo por él? ¿Tendrá un chara y por eso escuche la voz en aquella habitación? ¿Por qué no me pude negar? ¿Por qué acepte muy rápido? Yo normalmente me hago la difícil y siempre y hasta el último momento me niego a salir con alguien, tal fue el caso de ese chico llamado Hikaru al que rechace hace ya 2 años.

**FLASBACK**

-quiero decirte algo que hace mucho siento por ti –me dijo el chico pelinegro muy nervioso, él tenía los ojos color café y era de tés blanca –tu m-m-me gus-gus-gustas y mucho ¿quieres ser mi novia? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-lo lamento pero no –dije dándome un cuarto de vuelta y poniendo cara de "_no te presto atención_" pero mi verdadero yo decía en ese entonces "_la verdad agradezco tus sentimientos pero ya hay alguien que me gusta_"

-por favor enserio te quiero mucho –me dijo con voz suplicante

-he dicho que no, lo lamento –le dije con voz firme –y además ya hay alguien que me gusta –le dije y este al decirlo le brillaron los ojos supuse que eran por las lágrimas contenidas

-oh lo entiendo –me dijo bajando la cabeza –lamento haberte molestado

-no hay problema –le conteste con mi voz un poco entrecortada es que tenía lastima por el

-bueno nos vemos –me dijo y salió corriendo de allí

**FIN FLASBACK **

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me quite el uniforme, me puse mi pijama y me acosté.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunto Ran volando por encima de mi cara

-es que acepte salir con Tadase –le dije algo preocupada y les empecé a contar todo lo que paso

**FLASBACK**

-joven Tadase ¿en qué puedo servirle? –me pregunto muy agitada supongo que venía corriendo

-pasa por favor –ella asintió con la cabeza pero en su rostro demostraba confusión

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confusa

-es que quería saber si tu…. –me puse muy nervioso pero de repente le solté todo –quería saber su tu aceptarías salir conmigo este domingo

-claro este domingo lo tengo libre –me dijo dándome una sonrisa la cual se la devolví

-bien te espero en la puerta a la 1:00 de la tarde ¿vale? –le dije

-si está bien –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –entonces lo veo el domingo joven Tadase –dijo y salió de la habitación

-¿QUEEEEEEE? –dijeron todas al unísono

-eso no es verdad –dijo sarcásticamente Miki

-si es verdad –les dije a todas incorporándome quedándome sentada en la cama –me dijo que si quería salir el domingo con él y le dije que si

-eso no e…. pero como… no entiendo como aceptaste –me dijo Dia sorprendida

-yo tampoco lo sé pero acepte –le dije viéndola

-Amu no será que te gusta Tadase-desu –me dijo Suu muy preocupada

-no lo sé es muy amable, tierno…. –no a complete la frase después de uno de mis suspiros continúe –y es bueno conmigo pero….. –Hice otra pausa –yo sé que el NO ES MI TIPO –dije casi gritando lo último –siento que es un amor no correspondido que yo tengo a alguien más pero no sé quién es –todas me miraron medio extraño entonces una de ellas rompió en silencio

-entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste Amu-chan? –me pregunto Ran

-supongo que lo quiero pero como amigo –le dije –veremos el domingo a ver qué pasa ¿vale?

-vale –dijeron todas al unísono

Después de eso yo y mis charas nos dormimos. Después de ese Dia los demás días pasaron volando cuando menos me lo esperaba era sábado en la noche

-ya mañana tengo que ir con Tadase –les dije a mis charas

-¿te acompañamos? –preguntaron todas a la vez

-claro si quieren pero tienen que tener mucho cuidado hasta que no sepa si tiene charas no pueden salir de su escondite –les advertí –entendido

-¡SI! –gritaron todas

Al día siguiente me vestí con una falda de cuadros y una blusa negra que en el cuello tiene tela de cuadros **(N/a: no soy muy buena describiendo ropa XD)** y salí hacia donde nos íbamos a encontrar, él ya estaba allí esperándome, mis charas ya se habían escondido en mi bolso de mano.

-buenos días joven Tadase –le dije formalmente

-solo Tadase acuérdate que no estás en el trabajo –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-lo siento –le dije algo avergonzada –es que ya me acostumbre

-no te preocupes no hay problema –me dijo sonriendo

-bueno ¿a dónde me vas a llevar? –le pregunte

-se-cre-to –me dijo, me agarro de la mano y me guio hasta un auto que estaba cerca

Después de eso me llevo al centro comercial y aprovechando la ida me compre ropa, zapatos y uno que otro accesorio por supuesto yo page todo lo que compre hasta que llegamos a una tienda de ropa muy cara pero muy bonita Tadase me guio hasta ella y empecé a ver la ropa que era hermosísima me encanto supuse que Tadase vio mi cara porque me dijo:

-¿te gusta alguno de ellos? –me pregunto agachándose para ver mi cara

-si este –le dije sonriendo y señalando un vestido negro con algunos encajes morados y un listón morado arriba tenía una diadema color negro con una mariposa morada –pero ya no me queda dinero para este vestido

-yo lo compro –me dijo sonriendo –será mi regalo por tu inicio a trabajar con los Tsukiyomi

-primero me lo probare –le dije -¿sí?

-si está bien –llame a una de las que atendían y le pregunte si me lo podía probar ella dijo que si

Ya en los probadores me lo puse, el vestido me quedaba perfecto solo que dejaba un poco de mis pechos al descubierto salí del probador y vi como Tadase se sonrojaba un poco

-¿Qué tal como me queda? –le pregunte un poco avergonzada

-t-te q-queda m-muy b-bien –tartamudeo – ¿Dónde pago? –le pregunto a la chica que atendía, que también se me había quedado mirando

-por aquí joven –le dijo señalando a la caja registradora, los dos se alejaron yo me mire al espejo y si me había quedado muy bien cuando me acerque para irnos oí que la chica le decía algo a Tadase –oiga su novia es muy hermosa cuídela mucho

-no es mi novia –le dijo algo sonrojado –pero la cuidare mucho

Yo me sonroje y me regrese agarre mis cosas y salimos. Mis charas no habían hecho ningún ruido me preguntaba si seguían espiando. Después de eso Tadase me llevo a comer a un restaurante muy lujoso. Ya terminada la cena, que fue muy callada, platicamos.

-¿te gusto la comida? –me pregunto recargándose en sus manos estilo detective haciéndote preguntas

-sí y mucho –le dije sonriendo

-oye t-tú me gustas –me dijo a lo que se sonrojo un poco y yo también –sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco pero desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Tadase –le dije muy seriamente –yo te conozco desde hace poco, no conozco nada sobre ti, no se varias cosas sobre ti ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos un poco más para conocernos mejor? –le dije con mi mirada de melancolía

-está bien –me dijo y bajo la cabeza –pero ¿podemos ser buenos amigos? –me pregunto levantando la cabeza y esbozando una gran sonrisa

-claro en eso no habrá problema –le dije sonriendo también

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso yo intentaba hacer una conversación pero el siempre respondía respuestas simples antes de llegar a casa vi que mis amigos venían platicando.

-hey hey para para el auto –dije casi gritando

-para –le dijo Tadase al chofer – ¿Qué pasa?

-es que ahí están mis amigos –le dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo –RIMA, YAYA, NADESHIKO, NAGIHIKO, KUKAI, KAIRI –les grite y los abrace Tadase solo se me quedo mirando –hace mucho que no los veía

-hola Amu –dijeron todas mis amigas al unísono y me volvieron a abrazar

-Amu que linda estas –dijo Kairi –te queda bien ese color y modelito

-hola Amu –dijo Nagihiko empujando a Kairi el cual solo le lanzo una mirada envenenada –oye ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo? –dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza

-aah, amigos les presento a mi amigo Hotori Tadase –lo presente el solo asintió y le dio la mano a todos

-bienvenido al grupo de amigos Hotori –dijo Nadeshiko quien fue la última que le dio la mano

-Tadase –dijo el –solo Tadase

-bien Tadase-kun –dijo ella sonriendo y él se sonrojo levemente

-hola Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia -dijeron los charas de mis amigos al mismo tiempo

-hola –dijeron mis charas al unísono

-guau ustedes también tienen charas –dijo Tadase sorprendido a lo que nosotros también nos sorprendimos

-¿tienes un chara? –le pregunte

-sí, sal Kiseki –dijo y salió un chara con traje de rey, una corona, cabello morado y ojos color azul claro –él es Kiseki mi chara

-hola –dijeron todos los charas

-um hola –dijo Kiseki con cara presumido

-bueno Amu nos tenemos que ir ya es tarde –me dijo Tadase

-ah sí perdón –me voltee a ver a mis amigos –luego les llamo –les giñe el ojo y me metí al coche –adiós

-adiós Amu –dijeron algunos otros se limitaron a sonreír y a despedirse con la mano

Llegando a casa le di las gracias a Tadase por las cosas y me subí a guardarlas, ahora tenía un nuevo amigo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el siguiente capi se va a titular la fiesta y el nuevo Tsukiyomi en este va a llegar Ikuto al que tanto esperaban **

**Ikuto: si al fin a parezco guapas, ya era hora autora ya me había desesperado**

**Lony-chan: hay no exageres solo fueron 3 capítulos**

**Ikuto: yo no exagero, pero mis fans seguro ya se morían por verme ¿verdad?**

**Lony-chan: bien, bien ya se si quieren ver a Ikuto el siguiente capítulo pongan si en sus comentarios y si lo quieren ver hasta e capitulo pongan no**

**Ikuto: Lony-chan eres muy mala **

**Amu: IKUTO deja de pelear con Lony-chan **

**Ikuto: es que ella empezó **

**Lony-chan: bueno ya nos vemos mis fans hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Ikuto: no son tus fans son las mías ¿verdad? Boten sí o no son mis fans si botan no dejare que Lony-chan me ponga hasta e capitulo y si botan si les mandare muchos besos hasta luego BESOTES A MIS LINDAS FANS**

**Amu: YA CÁLLATE**

**adiós y dejen comentarios si no Ikuto se va a enojar**


	4. Chapter 4:La fiesta y el nuevo Tsukiyomi

**Hola este fin espero que sea de su agrado besotes y gracias por leerlo y espero muchos comentarios espero hacerlos algo largos**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que no tenía inspiración**

**Shugo Chara no es de mi propiedad es de Peach-pit y solo escribo porque me gusta XD**

**No sé cuántos años tengan en el anime pero aquí ya están grandes voy a poner las edades conforme la historia avance va a y porfa tengan me paciencia soy algo lenta =)**

**Este fic fue creado por mí, cualquier otro que se parezca es pura coincidencia. Favor de no copiarlo sin mi consentimiento**

**N/a: Nota de la autora,** _pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **

**AMU POV**

Ya había pasado más de 1 mes trabajando con los Tsukiyomi y no había pasado nada anormal bueno excepto que yo purifico huevos X pero de allí en fuera nada. Tadase se llevaba mejor con mis amigos ya que hemos estado saliendo todos unas cuantas veces, con Utau no iba nada mal de hecho se enamoró de mi amigo Kukai, Rima que tiene a su novio no se la verdad como van, Nagihiko le siguen gustando los deportes a Nadeshiko se fue al extranjero a estudiar danza, Kairi se fue a su ciudad a pasar el fin de semana, yaya está ocupada con unas clases de valet y por último yo trabajaba 6 días de la semana con los Tsukiyomi. Me encontraba caminando hacia el salón grande ya que tenía 3 días que no lo limpiaba. Estaba pensando en mis charas y varias preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza ¿hasta cuándo las tendría? ¿Las olvidare cuando desaparezcan? ¿Me sentiré de nuevo sola como hace ya varios años? ¿Cuándo se vallan obtendré sus habilidades? ¿Poder seguir viendo huevos X?

-AMU-CHAN AQUÍ ESTAS –dijo Nanami sacándome de mis pensamientos y acercándose corriendo –oye te he estado buscando por todos lados y no te encontraba ¿Dónde estabas?

-estaba arreglando el cuarto de él joven Tsukiyomi –le respondí rápidamente -¿Por qué?

-porque la señora nos solicita en el salón dentro de 10 minutos –me dijo un poco más relajada

-a bueno entonces… vamos –le dije agarrándola de la mano ella se soltó de inmediato

-perdón pero tengo que hacer otra antes de ir –dijo y se alejó muy rápido

-bueno mis charas –les dije volteándolas a ver – ¿vamos?

-si –dijeron todas al unísono

Cuando llegamos al salón mis compañeras, al igual que siempre, ya estaban formadas y listas para recibir órdenes lo extraño de allí era que hasta mis compañeros estaban allí, cuando entro la señora al salón la saludamos todas

-hola señora –dijimos todas al unísono – ¿nos solicitó para algo?

-hola chicas –empezó a hablar seriamente cosa que nunca hace pero ¿Por qué estaba tan seria con ese tema?–como recuerdan tengo a mi hijo y a mi esposo en la militarizada ellos regresaran dentro de 2 meses así que vamos a celebrar su regreso con una fiesta, obvio cuando regresen, quiero que vallan preparando desde ahorita todo para la fiesta ya que vamos a invitar a personas de la alta sociedad y no quiero error alguno –dijo caminando frente a nosotras –Tomoko quedas a cargo de las de siempre mientras que…. –me miro y prosiguió –la jovencita Hinamori se viene conmigo ¿entiende? –me volvió a mirar

-si señora –respondí inmediatamente

-bien sigan con sus actividades y empiecen con los arreglos…. a y por cierto todos los que están aquí presentes van a ser camareras y mayordomos ese día, obviamente vamos a contratar más gente ese día para otros servicios pero ustedes solamente van a ser camareras y mayordomos ¿entendido para todos? –dijo volteándonos a ver

-si señora –respondimos todos y salió del salón yo la seguí pero antes de salir del salón escuche murmullos

-señorita Hinamori le voy a pedir un favor –me dijo entrando a su Oficina pase por favor –yo asentí con la cabeza, muy raras veces entraba a su Oficina ya que no me tocaba limpiarla –tome asiento –obedecí inmediatamente –mi hijo y mi esposo regresan dentro de poco, para la fiesta quiero que usted sea nuestra camarera principalmente solo para que la conozcan mejor ya que es la nueva y pues a las demás ya las conocen

-si señora –respondí inmediatamente

-a y además tu solo ve como hacen sus actividades las demás para que vallas aprendiendo, tu solo estarás lista y arreglada para ese día, los uniformes que usaran ya los pedí y los entregaran una semana antes de la fiesta –me dijo inexpresiva –por ahora es todo puedes irte

-si señora –salí rápidamente de la habitación

Las semanas siguientes empezaron a hacer todos los arreglos mis compañeras mientras yo solo las veía primero empecé con Susan después Mia seguí con Nanami después Hannah y la última fue… Tomoko la más complicada de todas

-que me ves niña –me dijo

-solo estoy aprendiendo de la encargada de la fiesta –le dije volteando a ver hacia otra dirección

-odio esto –dijo enfurruñada

-y a mí no me parece nada bonito –dije en voz baja

-BIEN SOLO VE Y NO DIGAS NADA ¿OISTE? –me grito

-sí, si lo sé –respondí haciendo un puchero

Una semana antes de la fiesta, que sería en sábado, trajeron los trajes yo me probé el mío y me quedo perfecto nada más que mostraba gran parte de mis piernas el uniforme consiste en un tipo vestido negro que me llega a mitad del muslo con tirantes un delantal amarrado a la cintura y atrás tiene unos listones con los que se ajusta el vestido, la verdad muestra mucho, cosa que no me agrada, y casi no deja nada a la imaginación.

El día de la fiesta empieza muy agitado así que tengo que ayudar a todos, la fiesta comienza a las 2:00 pero nosotras tenemos trabajo desde la 6:00 de la mañana ya que hacen falta los últimos detalles ya todas teníamos nuestros uniformes puestos y listas para todo, así que a las 2 empezaron a llegar los invitados. Empezamos a servirles de comer, cuando ya habían llegado todos los invitados la señora dio un anuncio, pero antes de este anuncio me pidió que subiera 2 copas y que estuviera a lado de ella

-amigos es hora de brindar –dijo alzando la su copa –por la llegada de mi hijo y mi esposo –en ese momento entro un señor de cabello y ojos color zafiro al igual que el joven que entraba a continuación, los 2 llevaban su mismo traje elegante, supuse que el joven tenía entre 21 y 22 ya que era muy alto y llevaba un ¿Shugo chara a lado de él? ¿Qué hacia un Shugo chara alado de él? ¿Él lo podría ver? ¿O solo era mi imaginación? Después resolvería eso pero por ahora tenía que concentrarme en los invitados

-bienvenidos sean todos –dijo el señor con una voz muy masculina –agradecemos que hayan venido a esta fiesta y que también nos reciban de esta manera –dijo y agarro la copa que tenía en la bandeja y alzándola el joven solamente la agarro y me miro a los ojos y se sorprendió me dio una sonrisa muy radiante y yo solo me le quede viendo el rio por lo bajo _"¿pero qué le pasa a ese tipo?_" pensé –brindemos por mi llegada y la de mi hijo –todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron yo seguí con lo que tenía que hacer les serví al señor y al joven Tsukiyomi y fui a ayudar a mis compañeras y compañeros con los demás invitados. Utau y Tadase aparecieron después saludando a los invitados pero yo seguí con mi trabajo.

Después de estar de aquí para allá me di cuenta de que el vestuario de mis compañeras era un poco diferente ya que a ellas les llegaba un poco más abajo el vestido yo era la única que estaba mostrando demasiado y varios jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta se me quedaban viendo a las piernas. Yo seguía con mi labor pero ya estaba a los límites de mi coraje quería ir y decirles que me estaban viendo después de un rato me escape al baño allí me tranquilice un poco.

**IKUTO POV**

Que lata regresar a casa y encontrarte con una enorme fiesta, yo solo quería descansar no sé cómo mi padre soporta esto yo solo quiero descansar ya que estoy súper estresado. Perdón no me he presentado soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto el hijo mayor la que sigue de mi es mi hermana Utau, cuando llegue a casa estaban con los preparativos que nadie me vio cuando entre.

Todas las sirvientas estaban muy ocupadas pero ya las conocía a todas así que…. cuando volteé a ver hacia las escaleras del salón vi a una chica peli rosa que bajaba corriendo y estaba ayudando a las demás. Me sorprendió ver una nueva ya que casi nunca contratan personas pero esa chica… no sé porque me daba curiosidad pero tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerla.

-Ikuto por ahora ve a arreglarte a tu habitación –me dijo mi madre entregándome un traje –tu padre ya está arriba

-si ahorita bajo -dije subiendo las escaleras lentamente y volteé a ver hacia la derecha y allí estaba esa chica ayudando a poner la comida en las mesas

Después de que nos arregláramos mi padre y yo bajamos y mi madre ya estaba hablando

-amigos es hora de brindar –dijo alzando la su copa –por la llegada de mi hijo y mi esposo –en ese momento entramos mi padre y yo. La chica peli rosa que había visto antes se encontraba ahora atrás de mi madre con una bandeja y dos copas de repente abrió los ojos como platos, vi que su mirada estaba fija atrás de mí y fue cuando me di cuenta que allí estaba Yoru mi Shugo chara

-bienvenidos sean todos –dijo mi padre –agradecemos que hayan venido a esta fiesta y que también nos reciban de esta manera –dijo y agarro una de las copas que tenía la chica peli rosa en la bandeja y la alzo, yo agarre también una de ellas de repente sin pensarlo alce la vista y los ojos de la peli rosa se clavaron en los míos era verdaderamente hermosa esa chica que me le dedique una sonrisa ella se sorprendió y yo trate de ocultar una sonrisa ya que su expresión era muy graciosa –brindemos por mi llegada y la de mi hijo –todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron, la chica nos sirvió de comer y siguió ayudando a sus compañeras

Después llego mi primo Tadase junto con Utau y empezaron a saludar a todos los invitados lo extraño de aquí fue que Tadase no le quitaba la vista de encima a Amu a donde iba la seguía con la vista y además varios de mis amigos le veían las piernas ya su traje en verdad era muy corto pero la hacía verse más hermosa "_esa chica tiene un buen cuerpo"_ pensé de repente pasaron enfrente de mi 4 charas me pregunte de quien eran ellas movían la cabeza y buscaban

-¿Amu-chan dónde estás? –grito una de ellas que era de color rosa

-cállate Ran que te pueden oír –dijo la azul

-tenemos que seguirla buscando-desu –dijo la verde

-bien si no hay otra opción –dijo la amarilla – ¿AMU DONDE ESTAS? –grito

-sssssssssssssssssh –la callaron las demás

-oh allí esta –dijo señalando a la chica peli rosa que se dirigía al baño

De allí salió más linda ya que se había arreglado un poco y siguió con su trabajo, llame a una de las chicas que ya conocía, obviamente ella muy feliz se acercó a mí

-oye ¿Quién es la de cabello rosa? –le pregunte al oído a Tomoko

-es la nueva se llama Hinamori Amu –dijo rodando los ojos

-y ¿Qué tal es? –le pregunte

-es súper mala en todo lo que hace –me dijo pero algo me decía que era mentira tal vez a ella no le caía bien

-bien solo era eso te puedes ir –le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza y una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de mí se rio eso me confirmo que realmente era mentira lo que me dijo, a mí no me engañan tan fácilmente

Luego de la fiesta me fui a mi cuarto que estaba muy limpio y ordenado y olía a fresas un muy rico aroma

-Yoru quiero que por ahora no te muestres porque por lo visto hay personas que tienen Shugo charas –le dije

-si me ocultare Ikuto-nya –me dijo muy animado

-bien –le respondí

Esa chica peli rosa me llamo mucho la atención la verdad ver como la veía mi primo me hizo sentir un poco incómodo, ver su alegría cuando ayudaba a las demás chicas y su entusiasmo me hizo sentir feliz. Yo a todas las chicas las enamoraba supongo que ella no será la acepción pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no sería nada fácil estar con ella pero no le tome importancia

**AMU POV**

Cuando termino la fiesta me sentí tan cansada que nada más llegue al cuarto y me recosté en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

Supongo que desde la llegada de él todo cambiara….

* * *

**ya acabe sigan dejando reviews les agradesco a todas**

**ikuto: GRACIAS A TODAS MIS FANS Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS LES MANDO UNOS BESOTES Y ABRAZOTES**

**Amu: yo tambien les mando besos y abrasos gracias por sus comentarios**

**ikuto: las esperamos en el próximo capi que va a estar mas interesante**

**ikuto y amu: ADIOS A TODOS PROXIMO CAPI SALE DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS **

**IKUTO: o menos si es que convenso a la autora**

**lony-chan: nunca me convenseras pero tratare de sacarlo antes bye bye **


End file.
